


Thigh cowboy

by OppasGotJams



Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Poor hyuka is traumatised, Tyunningyu if you squint, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppasGotJams/pseuds/OppasGotJams
Summary: Yeonjun has been pent up during these promotions but having sex is not an option. Enter Soobin with a solution.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979494
Kudos: 90





	Thigh cowboy

These past few days have been hectic for the boys. From video shoots to practicing, to performances on MBC, Show Champ and many more. It was safe to say the boys were exhausted and it was only one week into promotions for Blue Hour.

"Good job guys" Soobin declared to the members as they all tiredly entered the dorms.

His statement was met with groans of exhaustion from the other four members. Kai flopped face down onto the couch Beomgyu following suite directly on top of him.

The leader let out a chuckle at their antics "uh uh come on, make sure to shower before you fall asleep. " His urging was met with a whine from Kai and silence from Beomgyu.

"I'm serious." His warning made Beomgyu get up with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fiiiiine. Come on Hyuka, let's go shower together" He dragged the younger up and they headed to the bathroom.

An exclamation was heard from the bathroom when Taehyun was walked in on when he was just about to step into the shower. More shouts and giggles were heard as the bathroom door was shut and locked.

Soobin chuckled to himself and headed to his room where he found Yeonjun pacing. "Are you okay?" Yeonjun looked up for a second then pressed the younger against the door.

"I want you" The oldest said before pressing their lips together. Soobin was shocked and tried not to let himself get swept away in the moment.

"Woah hey" the leader had enough sense to lock the door. "Babe you know we can't"

"I've been thinking about you all day. Need it, now" the older tried to reconnect their lips but was stopped by the younger. He grabbed Yeonjun's wrists and switched their positions pinning the older against the door.

"We still have schedules, we can't do anything too hectic. We'll be too sore." He tried to placate the older.

"Please babe, I've been hard all day, 'M sore" Yeonjun closed the distance between their lower halves grinding against the other male to prove his point.

Soobin bit back a groan at the delicious friction, he had to be the level-headed one here. "I won't, hyung" Yeonjun let out a whine as he kept rutting against the leader.

Soobin immediately pulled away to deprive the rapper, while still holding his wrists above his head.

"You're being an awful little brat right now hyung," his words were followed by a swat to the pinkette's clothed erection. "Why should I give you anything when you're so badly behaved hm" he let his hand come down a few more times making Yeonjun whimper.

"M sorry, was bad, didn't mean to" Yeonjun panted harshly against the blue haired male's ministrations. He tried to behave but he couldn't stop himself from chasing Soobin's hand.

"Look at you, you say you're sorry but you're still being bad" Soobin tisked, releasing the older's wrists and going to sit on the edge of the bed. Yeonjun cried out at the loss of friction that he so desperately needed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll be good this time I promise" Yeonjun dropped to his knees and crawled over to Soobin and pressed his head to the singer's knees.

Soobin cooed at the pretty picture of Yeonjun on his knees for him. "My poor desperate baby" He ran his fingers through the rapper's long locks lovingly before tugging his head up harshly.

"Beg for it" Soobin commanded of the man below him, drinking up the sight in front of him.

"Please Binnie, can I get off? I'll be so good, I need you, I need your cock, pretty please-" Soobin cut his pleas short with another harsh tug to his hair eliciting a choked gasp from Yeonjun.

"You've been a nuisance since I walked in. You don't deserve my cock" Yeonjun let out a choked out sob, he was so wound up, he wouldn't handle being left high and dry like this.

"But," Soobin drawled releasing the older boy's hair and cupping his face "You did beg so well for hyung" Yeonjun shivered at Soobin calling himself hyung. He loved the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he called the younger male hyung or when he addressed himself that way. Yeonjun sat in anticipation of what was to come.

"Since hyung is so generous, I'll let you get off on my thigh hm? How does that sound baby?" Soobin cooed at the glassy eyed male who nodded his head furiously.

"Thank you, thank you so much hyung" Soobin chuckled at the older's enthusiasm.

"Up baby, pants off" Yeonjun wasted no time in following orders, he quickly divested himself of his pants and underwear. Soobin admired the sight presented to him, Yeonjun's angry red cock standing taut against his stomach, weeping at the lack of attention. 

He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube and poured a generous amount onto his leather pants. He recapped the bottle and set it aside. 

"On my lap" Yeonjun quickly situated himself, feeling the firmness of the thigh beneath him toned from years of dancing. He shivered at the coolness of the lube touching his skin but it was thankfully already warming up.

"Well go on then, work for it" Soobin smirked at the older male. He could see how flustered Yeonjun was at having to ride his thigh to get off but he made no noise of protest. The pink haired rapper wrapped his arms around the vocalist's neck to steady himself as he began to move.

It was a strange experience for the younger as the two had never explored thigh riding before but it wasn't an unpleasant one. He lifted himself slightly to grind down on Soobin's thigh. It was slightly akin to humping a pillow but with a slicked up glide.

He got used to the feeling and established a rhythm that had his pleasure slowly building. He let out little huffs as he kept grinding. He looked up to see Soobin staring at him in amusement and leaned down to capture the other male in a kiss.

Soobin placed his hands on Yeonjun's hips as he kissed back. He took his time in kissing the older knowing it drove him wild. Yeonjun huffed and opened his mouth to grant Soobin access which he happily accepted. He licked into the rapper's mouth, exploring every inch of it as if he didn't already know it by heart.

Yeonjun broke the kiss with a whine as his hips stuttered. "Hyung please, I can't do it. Need help" He pleaded with misty eyes knowing his boyfriend could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

Soobin growled before clashing their mouths together again. While he kissed Yeonjun he used his grip on his waist to help guide his thrusts.

Yeonjun's moans were swallowed up by the younger male's eager lips. He could feel the pressure building to an unbearable point, the combination of his boyfriend's tongue caressing his own while his hands had a punishing grip on his hips was overwhelming. He wasn't going to last long.

"Hyung I- I'm not gonna last" He panted out resting his head in the crook of Soobin's neck. "Please, I'm gonna cum"

Soobin reached down and grasped Yeonjun's throbbing cock in his hand and began pumping him. He kissed the rapper again to swallow the whines and moans that would otherwise be heard by the other members as he pushed his boyfriend over the edge.

Yeonjun came with a groan, spilling over Soobin's hand and making a mess of both of their shirts. The younger male worked him through his orgasm before releasing his sensitive member. 

He stayed in that position, panting against Soobin as he let the post orgasmic bliss wash over him. Soobin used his other hand to gently stroke his hair while he too caught his breath.

The pink haired male pulled away to sit upright. "Thank you" he uttered to his boyfriend.

Soobin showed his dimpled smile as he looked up at the male in front of him in adoration. "No problem" He uttered pressing one last kiss to Yeonjun's forehead.

"Let's go get cleaned up yeah? The others have been done showering for a while" Yeonjun huffed a laugh and stood to his feet, discarding his soiled shirt and grabbing two towels.

Soobin smiled in thanks at the offered towel and laced their fingers together as they headed to the bathroom which was indeed vacant.

"We should do that again sometime" Yeonjun stated, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male, just enjoying the proximity. 

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked it" Soobin smiled before gently kissing the shorter male.

"I uh- forgot my shirt" The two instantly broke apart at the voice that emitted from the door. Kai flushed deep red as he grabbed his shirt and fled the room.

The two oldests stared at each other in horror before bursting out into laughter. Soobin undressed and they hopped into the shower together. 

Their youngest may have been traumatised but they had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is absolutely ridiculous. Does it show that I have no idea what I'm doing OwO?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading to the end, I truly appreciate it<3 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos and have a lovely day 🌟


End file.
